NaruHina: After Pain comes Love
by Mura Datusuke
Summary: Naruto has always been alone or so he thought for there was always one person keeping a close eye on him. NaruHin one-shot


**This is my first Naruto one shot. I have made more one shots but I think it was about time to make a one shot of my favorite couple of all time. Naruto and Hinata. So without further a due I give you My NaruHina one shot.**

**NaruHina: After Pain comes Love**

A blonde haired boy walks through town. As usual everyone he passes begins to whisper. Of course he already knows what they are talking about. The Kyubi trapped in his body. After all he has done for this village, it seems like no one still respects him at all. He stopped Gaara, but guess who got the credit, Sasuke. Help bring the Fifth Hokage, credit went to The Pervy Sage. When he went to go try and bring Sasuke back he was scolded for trying to bring a comrade back. Then he was always helping his friends on their missions. He has protected many people yet people still treat him like crap. What was our young hero, Naruto Uzumaki, to do to get people to respect him.

"No need to whisper! I already know what you are talking about!" Naruto runs away tears in his eyes. No matter how much he tried to get past it, he always cried. Our young hero was never loved, no family, and no friends. He believed at some points that he could never be loved…

He always goes to his secret tree to cry when he felt alone or sad. "Why doesn't anyone love me? No one cares about pathetic Naruto…" He tells himself this every time he is at this tree. Little did out hero know he was kept a close eye on by our young Raven haired girl. Her eyes gifted by her family. Her name is Hinata Hyuga. Always watching our young hero from a far. She had feelings for Naruto, but to shy to tell him. She liked him, no her feelings for him were much deeper. She was in love with our brave hero Naruto Uzumaki. So Hinata watched him and time went by.

Two years have passed and Naruto has done more for this village than anyone would have thought. He has saved The Kazekage, protected the Hidden leaf from the Akatsuki and from an old friend, he had saved the Village from Pain who had destroyed most of the Hidden Leaf.

In the recent battle with Pain Hinata had told him her deepest secret, she told him that she loved him. Naruto at that point was filled with Joy only for it to be taken away by seeing his new love die before his eyes….or so he thought…he was patched up after that battle but he never saw Hinata so he thought the worse and that she has died.

A week passed and the village was being restored and Naruto was in his secret place crying over the lost Hinata…..this is where this tale begins…

"Why Hinata…..why tell me then leave me? For the first time I was loved….and then you were ripped from my heart…." Naruto cries his eyes out into his orange and black sleeve. "How did I not see it before? When your face was read you weren't feeling bad you were blushing cause you loved me…..You cooked me all these great food to make me happy…..everything you did was to make me happy and now your gone….."

Little did our young hero know that Hinata Hyuga was still alive and was right behind the tree he was leaning against. "Hinata if I could hear your voice again I would tell you…..tell you that I love you too."

"D…do you mean that Naruto-kun?" She spoke up staying behind the tree.

"H…Hinata!?" He goes to turn to her but…

"No Naruto-kun I can't look at you while I say this I'll faint if I do wait till I am done. Naruto ever since we were kids and you protected me from those bullies I've liked you….and as time went by it became love….Those times when you were training and something new was there it was from me…..when you came home to a clean room I cleaned it…I did all these things cause I love you…Your determination and will…your ninja way became my ninja way…our goals were very different but the same amount of difficulties…..you trained to become Hokage I train to impress you….Naruto my goal in life was to tell you I love you….I have achieved that….but now I know that you love me back….so please Naruto don't cry….." She reaches around and slides his hand into her hand gripping a bit. "I'm not going anywhere."

Our young hero now with watery eyes and one person that loves him has never felt happier. "Hinata I'm stupid, arrogant, selfish, and egotistical…I never thought for anyone but myself even to bring Sasuke back was from me to bring my friend back…Everything is all about me in some way….i see now that I have to think about what others want…I will let Sakura chose her love life no fight, I will let the village do what they want, but there are three things that will never change….i will be Hokage but not for everyone to respect me but to protect everyone, I will bring Sasuke back not for me but because he is blinded by his own anger and need to re-open his eyes, and the final thing…" he gently grips Hinata's hand. "I will never stop loving you Hinata because I love you for everything you do for me."

Hinata's eyes were filled with tears and could not hold back this urge. She turned to him sitting on his lap hugging him tight. "Naruto please if you mean what you say put your arms around me a never let go." She begs wanting his strong arms around her to make her feel safe and warm.

"Hinata as long as I breath my arms will stay around you. I love you please never do something so reckless like that ever again." He says wrapping is arms around her bringing her close. Naruto and Hinata were in total bliss.

The village hidden in the leave maybe in ruin for not but for Naruto and Hinata everything was perfect.

**Seven Years Later…**

Seven years have passed since our young hero and his new lover got together. Let us see what is happening with our two lovers.

Hinata was running down the road trying to get home to get dinner started her hair was short again wearing a very familiar orange and black jacket over a white shirt while wearing black pants. A couple turns the corner and she stops just before knocking into them. "Sorry so sorry!"

"Hinata don't worry it's just us." Says a pinked haired ninja by the name of Sakura. "Getting home to make dinner for Naruto huh?"

"Yes you know how hungry he can be doing his hokage duties." She said smiling having her lover having his dream fulfilled of being Hokage.

"I still cannot believe that knucklehead is Hokage how long till we are doomed." Said that black haired boy named Sasuke Uchia. Naruto had saved him but perhaps that is another story.

"Darling don't be so mean you may not like to admit it but he has saved everyone multiple times so it's a good fit." Said Sakura now noticing a diamond ring on Hitnata's finger. "Oh no Hinata don't tell me that ring is?!"

"Yup Naruto-kun proposed! I am now Hinata Uzumaki."

"Congratulations!" Sakura yelled a bit.

"I have to get going now I gotta get dinner ready. Bye you two see you tomorrow night!" Hinata yells at them running home. Soon she was home and working on dinner and if on que Naruto walks in as soon as dinner was ready. "Hey hubby how was work?" She asks kissing him on the lips.

"Boring. Way to much paper work." He says a smile on his face bringing Hinata in for a hug. "So what wonderful meal has my soon to be wife cooked up?" Naruto asked.

"I made my super special home made Ramen you love so much." She said planting a kiss on his cheek.

Naruto smiles and then rubs her belly a bit. "Sounds yummy hope our son or daughter loves Ramen too when he/she is born." He smiles as the fact that they indeed made love and are going to be hiving a baby in nine months but perhaps that too I another story. "I love you Hinata."

"I love you too Naruto-kun." She said as they kissed passionately before going off to dinner.

A/N: I hope you liked it and there are more naruto stories to come. How did Naruto save Sasuke and what will become of there baby? Well I guess those are just unanswered questions for now.


End file.
